


A Familiar Presence

by Trash_Baby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M, Familiars, Millicent - Freeform, Witch Armitage Hux, Witch Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: Witch Kylo.Witch Armitage.Familiar Millicent.Familliar reader/OC.Kylo being an angsty art student and Hux being a smug bitch about it.What more could you want?(Written on mobile so the chapters are bound to be short - sorry!)





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren were polar opposites in many ways.

Where one was pristine and well-presented, the other was a barely contained mess.

Where one was cool and reserved, the other was hot and ill-mannered.

Where one's rage was an ice mist, freezing and sharp and eerily calm as it crept and seeped, the other's was a forest fire, blazing and crackling and out of control until it was starved of oxygen to look back on the havoc it had wreaked.

Where one practiced magic with strict rules and regulations, the other regarded is as a religion, a way of life, his spells coming as easy - and sometimes easier - than breathing.

Armitage was air and water, a continuous presence of calm and collected grace. Kylo was the earth and fire, solid and thriving and yet flighty and wildly uncontrollable.

It was their seeming differences that brought them together. Both under the teachings of the Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order Coven, the two witches had been ordered to join their abilities and study their practices in the human realm, and so they did, taking up rent in an apartment complex on the thirteenth floor, Armitage taking on the guise of a third year law student, and Kylo as a second year art student who worked nights at the local coffee shop.

He had complained about that, full lips peeling back to reveal glittering white teeth as his dark eyes scowled at Amitage with contempt. Hux merely smirked back, telling him that he fit the role of a skulking art student who tried to make ends meet at the local café perfectly, and Kylo sneered even more at the collected redhead before turning to glare out of the window at nothing.

* * *

 

As the months passed, the two magic weilders found themselves falling into a pattern; when one had a lecture, the other would stay at home and practice, and when neither of them were required at the university, they would combine abilities and try to work together. The hours that Kylo spent working - or rather, avoiding taking orders and hoping to be fired, which he had yet to achieve - allowed Hux to fix his composture, which he often found cracking around the overgrown child that was Kylo Ren.

It had been the third day of living in the human realm when Kylo caught sight of the overwhelmingly large ginger cat. He had stared at it with a frown, and it had stared straight back, and the dark-haired witch narrowed his eyes before baring his teeth at it. The cat simply tilted its head, and Kylo hissed in frustration, preparing to throw something at the animal, when Hux walked in.

"Ah, there you are, Millicent." He mumured, pausing at the sight of the frustrated man sat glaring at her.

"What is that animal doing here?" He growled, dark eyes like shards of black ice as he glared through the strands of his loose hair.

"Millicent?" Hux hummed, before tutting. "She is no animal, she's my familiar, you ignorant _fool_."

The sound of Kylo's teeth audibly snapping had Hux's pale lips quirking into a smirk. "I know what a familiar is," He hissed, eyes practically ablaze at Hux's insult to his knowledge. "But what is _it_ doing here?"

"I brought _her_." Hux stressed the word 'her' with a sharp tongue, eyes narrowing a fraction at the way Kylo gritted out 'it', glaring at the large tabby as if she were the scum of the earth. Once again, a smirk worked its way onto Hux's face as an idea sparked in his mind, and he reached down to scoop up the cat, pausing at the door before he left. "Perhaps you should get a familiar too. You could do with the company, you're unsavoury enough as it is."

Hux had left the room before Kylo could strike him with whatever object he had hurled in his rage, and Armitage was secretly grateful, because whatever temporary missile was, it sounded heavy.

* * *

 

Hux had mentioned getting a familiar several more times after, pairing the suggestions with more insults so Kylo wouldn't assume that he actually care about the aggravating magic wielder. Every time, Kylo would snap at him, his eyes flaring in a similar way to whenever he would see Millicent.

It wasn't that he hated the cat herself, it was simply that she belonged to Armitage, and so by association he detested the sight of her. Much like the red haired man, her eyes were cool and intelligent, an unusual shade of glacier ice blue  that was a stark contrast against her flame red fur.

Kylo often woke to find his bed covered in red cat hairs, but his door always remained closed throughout the night, and so he assumed that Amitage let the little beast into his room whilst he slept, then came to fetch her in the mornings before he woke up. Despite his blatant irritation, Kylo never brought it up, and it took a while to even realise, let alone to admit to himself that he secretly enjoyed the silent company that the animal provided.

And so it was for the sole purpose of comfort that Kylo found himself returning to the previous realm in search of a familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kylo eventually returned, three days later, Hux was inexplicably suspicious, and more than a little angry. With ice-chip eyes narrowed to slits and his face like a blank sheet of marble, Armitage watched like a hawk as Kylo slunk his way into the shared apartment.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere that concerns you." Kylo hissed shortly, his shoulder narrowly avoiding a collision with Hux's as he stalked past. Unlike their usual interractions, Kylo avoided meeting his eyes, and Hux pondered the possibilities of meaning behind the missed opportunity of challenge.

"You missed a class, and three shifts at the café." Hux supplied, but Kylo only grunted in response. "Snoke will not be impressed."

"I don't _care_." Kylo snapped, his eyes finally darting up to clash with Armitage's steady gaze, before flitting away to glare at the floor, his jaw clenching with his arms folded across his chest.

No, his arms weren't crossed.

Not exactly.

Once again, Hux found his eyes narrowing as he stared at Kylo's chest curiously. With the way his arms were positioned, it was almost as if he was carrying something...

"What do you have?" Hux asked, the words coming out as a demand, and Kylo shifted uncomfortably, before grunting out a quiet ' _nothing_ '.

"You're an awful liar, Ren," He started, the beginnings of a smug smirk lighting up Armitage's pale face as he stared at Kylo, who looked more like a guilty child caught stealing than an incredibly powerful witch. "I'll find out soon enough."

Kylo pinned him with a heavy glare before storming to his room, slamming the door shut so hard that it startled Millicent from her slumber. "Keep your wretched cat _out_  of my room!"

Sneering in the general direction of Kylo's room, Hux turned to pick up said cat, drawing her close to his chest to lovingly brush a hand through her thick orange fur, murmuring quiet assurances to her that the only wretched one around here was Kylo.

Hux, by some sheer miracle, had failed to notice that Kylo had kept his heavy coat on throughout the entirety of their heated interaction despite the fact that it was the middle of summer.

* * *

It wasn't until his bedroom door was firmly shut and he was _absolutely_  certain that Hux wouldn't come in that Kylo even considered removing his coat.

Slowly, he unwrapped the fabric from his chest, before reaching into the folds of fabric to pull out the small, long-haired cat he had hidden.

Kylo lifted the ball of inky black fur to eye level, studying the animal with a healthy combination of curiosity and caution. She was nothing more than a scrap of black fluff, with a tail like a feather duster and claws like needles - something that Kylo had discovered when she had mercilessly buried them into his chest during his return to the apartment. Vivid green eyes, the colour of ferns in spring and so large and round they almost took up half of her face stared back intently, and something in the creature's gaze unnerved him, so he lowered her and gently placed her on the end of his bed.

Busying himself with shrugging off his coat, Kylo looked away from the animal, turning to hang the clothing on the peg nailed to his door, only for panic to throw his heart into overdrive when he glanced back to see that the cat had all but disappeared.

"Shit." He hissed quietly, his large pale hand raking his hair back from his face, only to pause when he found emerald eyes to be staring straight at him. Kylo felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him at his momentary stupidity.

No, she hadn't disappeared. She had simply blended in with his black comforter and closed her eyes.

Clenching his jaw, Kylo fought the urge to snap at the animal. It wasn't her fault, she had done nothing wrong, and Kylo was simply frustrated at himself for overreacting and making himself scared. Instead, he released a deep sigh, rolled his shoulders, and made his way over to sit on the bed.

Kylo half expected for her to jump off of the bed, and so he was pleasantly surprised when she instead stood up to walk closer to him, her paws leaving small indents on the comforter. She stopped by his side, her head tilting up to stare into his eyes like she had before, and her tail flicked about before taking a tentative step to rest her front paws on Kylo's denim-clad thigh.

Crouching down, she sniffed out his hand, resting tense on the bed by his side, and Kylo jolted when he felt a damp nose brush his knuckles, before she pushed her head against his hand in an attempt to seek out his palm. He hesitantly lifted his hand, watching closely as her head followed eagerly, almost jumping again as she enthusiastically butted her head against his palm.

Kylo felt his shoulders begin to loosen as he relaxed, his arm flexing as he ran his hand along her back. The faintest ghost of a smile worked its way onto his face as Kylo watched her strain to press herself against his hand, her eyes quickly sliding closed when he changed tactics and instead dragged his short nails along her spine instead.

Before long, Kylo's boots had been kicked off and he was nestled in his bed with a tiny black mass of fur curled up on his chest. Long, pale fingers scratched between her ears, her bright eyes tightly closed as a steady rumble of purrs left her, the vibrations slowly lulling Kylo to sleep.

* * *

 

Hux found that it wasn't uncommon for Kylo to shout. He was very vocal in his (frequent) temper tantrums; the sounds of fragile objects shattering and heavier items colliding against walls with dull thuds were often accompanied by frustrated yells that Armitage had only ever previously witnessed coming from a petulant child.

Despite this, Hux had never heard Kylo scream.

The shrill burst of sound had roused him from his slumber with a violent jerk, and he was quick to throw himself out of his bed and sprint towards Kylo's room, his feet sliding on the hardwood with his socks.

When Hux threw the door open, eyes wide and almost panicked as he scanned the room. He actually did a double take at what he saw, for a second thinking he was still asleep and somehow caught in an altogether absurd dream.

If Armitage wasn't so perplexed, he might have actually laughed.

Kylo's back was pressed flat against the headboard of his bed, long legs pulled into a tight crouch on top of the pillows with his knees pressed to his chest. His dark eyes were comically wide, the whites of his eyes visible in the dim light that had crept into the room when the door had been wrenched open. 

And at the very foot of the bed, balancing nimbly on the balls of her feet and leaning forward to press her hands into the rumpled sheets of the comforter, was a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, leave kudos, drop a bookmark - it all makes my day!! ♡♡♡


End file.
